Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a cooling device and an image forming apparatus incorporating the cooling device.
Related Art
Cooling devices include a cooler to absorb heat of a recording medium passing through a fixing device and cool the recording medium with the cooler while holding and conveying the recording medium between belts.